A Time to Kill
by Imoneoldfart
Summary: What happens when zombie killers get on the tardis? Read to find out. this is my first so ratings and reviews are wanted.
1. Chapter 1

The Time to Kill

"Get in the teleporter!" Richtofen commanded while reloading his pack-a-punched M1919.

"We can't, its broken remember." shouted Dempsey over the onrushing horde of undead. "Nein, I just told you that so you wouldn't touch it with your big stubby fingers." exclaimed Richtofen.

Just then a max ammo dropped out in the middle of the zombie horde. Takio through the last monkey bomb out so Nikoli could run and grab it. hidden with it was an insta-kill. they finished off this wave and piled in the teleporter to go god knows where.

MEANWHILE

"there, at last it is installed." said The Doctor as he plugged the last wire into the Tardis, still wondering what this glowing plate could possibly be, and why it was sitting in an old bunker on earth.

"I think I will test this out in the morning, see what it does." he said as he walked out of the room, going to the Tardis control room. Just as he reached it, he heard thunder and lightning from the way he had just come. The Doctor ran back as quickly as he could, to see what had happened.

Richtofen activated the teleporter, but instead of taking them to the old bunker, it took them to a mettle room, filled with boxes. there was only one door in this room, "This way i guess guys" said Dempsey as he walked to the door.

Richtofen walked to the door and opened it. before him was this old man, he wore a bow tie and suspenders, a face almost like a weasel.

Richtofen jumped back, they all pointed their pistols at him. The Doctor turned frantically, saying "Look, no weapons." Dempsey, Takeo and Nikolai lowered their guns, realizing this odd man wasn't a threat, Richtofen however kept mis firearm pointed square at the mans chest. "Who are you?" Richtofen commanded.

The Doctor replied "Who am I? More importantly who are you and how did you get on my ship?"

Richtofen, finally put his gun down after Dempsey had to shove it down said "I am doctor Edward Richtofen. this buffoon is Tank Dempsey, the russian is Nikoli Belinski and the one with the sword is Takeo Masaki. Now i ask again, who are you?" this time there was far more anger in his voice.

"I am The Doctor. now, how did you get on my ship?" this time, the doctor had anger in his voice, just enough to make Nikolai flinch.

Richtofen, raising his gun a bit, replied, "We came through an M.T.D. it put us here instead of in the bunker." M.T.D, something in that struck the doctor, he just couldnt figure out what.

After about 10 seconds, he whispered to himself "A teleporter." the 4 looked at him in confusion. "A teleporter" he said louder this time. "So that is what that thing is, a teleporter." the four strangers looked down and realized they were indeed standing on the receiving end of the teleporter.

Richtofen sent an anger look at The Doctor, saying "This is my technology, how dare you…" Dempsy then spoke up, saying" you said ship, what do you mean by that?"

The doctor looked over them all, Richtofen still sending an angry look at him, and said "Follow me and i shall explain everything."

Nikolai, Richtofen, Dempsey and Takeo looked at each other, followed him. he started walking through a maze of hallways and doors. he was saying "This is the TARDIS. T-A-R-D-I-S. it stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. this ship is able to go anywhere and anywhen i want it to."

"Anywhen?" Richtofen asked.

"Yes, anywhen." The Doctor replied, "This is a time machine as well as a spaceship" Just then they came to the control room, and standing by the center console was a little girl, no more than 10. "And who are you?" asked The Doctor, reaching out to touch her.

"NO!" screamed the other four all at once. The doctor was just about to touch her when she disappeared in a storm of electricity. The Doctor turned to face the other but before he cou8ld speak, they were swallowed up in lightning and all five of them disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

They were now standing in what looked like the control room, only it was different. there were 5 wooden barriers around the room and an odd blue machine in the center. The german was saying "Takeo, Nikolai, you know what to do." they ran off to god knows where.

Dempsey and Richtofen took up position by 2 barriers. The Doctor reached into his pocket to get his sonic screwdriver so he can examine the odd machine. instead of his screwdriver, he found an M1911 semi-automatic pistol. He through it on the floor. "I don't use guns." The Doctor exclaimed. "To bad, gun or die" barked Richtofen. With hesitation, The Doctor picked the pistol back up.

"Who was that little girl?" The Doctor asked. "That is Samantha, she is in charge." Said Richtofen.

Just then the other two came from where the went, each with an M14 rifle. "Where are they?" Richtofen asked. "Down the stairs and to the left, the right is a door for 750." said Nikolai. Just then strange lights appeared behind Richtofen, he turned and shoot at it. "What are you doing?" shouted The Doctor. "You cant jill another living bing on my ship!"

"Then its a good thing that these things arnt alive, they are the undead, zombies. " With each hit the doctor noticed movement down and to his right. it was numbers. he turned to try and look at them but they wouldn't stay put.

"What are you doing?" asked Dempsey. "I'm trying to look at the numbers" said The Doctor.

"Well quit." Said dempsey. "they are points. Richtofen is top, I'm second, Takeo is third, Nikolai is forth and you are last." Explained Dempsey. "The points are used to buy weapons, ammo and doors." The Doctor noticed that two where at 0, assuming it was belonging to the two that had rifles.

The Doctor understood this and looked around some more. he found an ammo counter and tally marks. "The tally marks?" he asked.

"Round number." they all this the doctor got going.

It had been 3 rounds they had spent in that main room. Dempsey just opened up the door that the doctor didn't remember ever existing. The doctor had bought an Olympia shotgun and bought ammo once. he still couldn't understand how a weapon manifest out of a chalk outline on the wall. the door was open, behind it was 2 barriers and 2 doors. The boards were being ripped off the and zombies were climbing through. they were quickly dealt with and the doctor turned around and killed the ones behind him.

He opened up one of the two doors and behind it was the library, the 4 zombie slayers walked in and just stood there, staring in awe at the rows upon rows of books and the ceiling higher than they could immagine.

In the room, the bottom floor had 3 barriers on it and at the other side of the room, through a maze of shelving, was the mystery box. there were zombies starting to come behind them and before he knew it, Dempsey was on the ground. Richtofen had pulled a small syringe out of his pocket and stuck it in Dempsey, the moment it broke the skin, he popped back up as if nothing had happened.

"What are those?" asked The Doctor.

"This is medicine. I don't know where it came from, but whenever zombies come, we each have 10 of them. Just stick it in the arm and the person will be fine." The Doctor reached into his pockets and to his amazement there were 10 needles. "And if i don't use them?" he asked.

"They disappear. Its stupid but its the rules."

"Rules?" Asked The Doctor.

"We will explain how we wound up here later, but for now, kill these ass maggots." Shouted Dempsey to get there attention. With this, they sat and killed wave after wave of undead, The Doctor wondering how he was able to do this when he hadn't used a gun in 300 years, but he quickly pushed that out so he could concentrate on one thing: survival.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Round 8 had ended and they stopped coming. this was odd so The Doctor had asked why. They said "Every 8 rounds, we get exactly 12 hours to rest and eat. The time is best split into 2, six hours of sleep and six hours to get ready." After this they went explaining the rules, how samatha is the boss and they have to complete their objective. They said they had been all over the world collecting parts for something, but the german was hadn't said what.

After this, they all slept and wandered through the maze for an hour. When they had finally gotten through, they all went to the box. It was a plain box with question marks on it, nothing seemed wrong with it. "This is the mystery box, it gives a random weapon." Dempsey said. " You go first, you are new so you get first hit Doctor. just lift the lid and grab what it gives you." he continued.

The Doctor walked up to it and inspected it then lifted the lid. it started as a piston and then cycled through about 20 or so weapons. the doctor spotted his screwdriver in the mix. the box stopped on an old WW2 machine gun, an M3A1. He dropped his M14 in favor of the more powerful assault rifle. He didn't hear the Rifle hit the ground, he looked down to see it but it was gone, disappeared before it hit the ground. The others didn't seem to notice, they acted as if it was a normal thing so he just let it go. The Doctor saw he had a 1200 point lead so he went to hit it again, but Nikolai grabbed his wrist saying, "Back of the line, take turns."

With this The Doctor went behind Takeo at the end of the line. Nikolai hit the box and got a Dalek gun, Dempsey acquired some sort or toy alien blaster. Next was Richtofen, he hit the box and it cycled through all the weapons and landed on the doctors screwdriver. he took it and pressed the button on the side, it made a buzzing noise and light, but that was it.

"This thing is useless" said Richtofen. he started to walk back to trade it for a weapon on the wall.

"DON'T!" commanded The Doctor. "That is more powerful than you know Richtofen." Just then , a voice burst out over the room. it was maniacal laughing. The box lifted up and disappeared from where it was.

When it was done, Samantha said "Doctor, just so you know, you won't be able to regenerate until you reach the control room and defeat me."

"Regenerate? What does she mean by regenerate?" They all looked at him and Nikolai raised his gun slightly.

"Yes, regenerate, thats what my people do when we die, it can happen 12 times in out life. " The Doctor said.

"Your people?" Richtofen asked.

"I am a Timelord, the last of the Timelords. The last of my have 13 regerationses, I am on my twelfth." The doctor explained. "I killed them all of my people at the end on the last great Time War. I am 1400 years old, I have witnessed the end of the universe and caused The Big Bang. I have two hearts and will not be stopped until i have control of my ship."

"You are lying." Said Richtofen through his teeth, glaring at The Doctor. He was pointing his gun right at The Doctor

"Before you do anything you will regret, just check for i am the only one able to pilot this ship" said The Doctor while pulling a stethoscope out of his pocket. Richtofen grabbed it and put the tips in his ears, he held the end up to where The Doctors heart should be. he heard a beat, not surprising. "now move to the other side of my chest." Richtofen did this and to his surprise, instead of silence, he heard a heartbeat, a full heartbeat. He leaned up and just stared, not saying anything. he just stared in awe.

He handed it to Nikolia, he did the same as Richtofen, and again he just stared in awe. the other two did this and then Takeo spoke "I don't know who or what you are, but if you can help us and get up back to our home, it doesn't matter. We have two hours left of relaxing time, so lets go and get ready. and beat this dishonorable brat." With that, they went back into the maze to find a way out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"This is a different path than the one we took to get in here." said The Doctor. But this wasn't a surprise to him, he had seen so much in the past day that never happens: disappearing boxes and guns coming out of a chalk outline and things of that sort.

"That happens whenever we go in a maze. She changes them so we have to waste our brake trying to get out." explained Takeo. He had a tone of annoyance in his voice.

Just then, Richtofen shouted "Over here, I found the way out!" they all ran towards him, which wasnt easy in the first place.. When they got to him, they all saw the exit and booked it. They made it just in time, as a bookshelf slammed right behind them. They all had jumped to the ground and they were pushing themselves up just in time for the next round to start.

They looked around and saw boards getting ripped off of barriers along with zombies rushing through the door in the front of the room. He crouched and pointed his gun at the door. Takeo and him each took turns firing. Nikolai, Richtofen and Dempsey had each taken guard over a different berrier.

The point counters where going crazy with the amount of hits that were being made on the zombies. The Doctor had went through clip after clip of ammo. He looked down and had seen he was almost out of ammo. He started firing his weapon in short, controlled burst.

All of a sudden, a green floating ammo box appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the zombie horde. Takeo got up and sprinted towards it. The moment he touched he turned around, also the same demonic voice that took away the box had said MAX AMMO. with this, the doctor felt heavier. he looked down and saw he had maximum ammunition for his guns. He glanced at Takeo who said "I'll explain next break." The Doctor shook his head and went back to fighting. He had never fought so hard in his life, or at least not in a hundreds of years.

Round 9 had ended and they were back in the hall figuring out what to do next. They had agreed to finish this day and then split into two groups. Until then, they opened up the other door in the hall to continue exploring.

Behind it was a small room with another chalk drawing but no barriers. they walked in and there was a 1950's vending machine that said Double Tap rootbeer. The Doctor went up to it and hit a button but nothing happened."It needs power to work." said Richtofen.

"Point the sonic screwdriver at it and press the button. It should work." said The Doctor. Richtofen did this and pressed the button. To his surprise, it turned on and a 300 second timer started on it. "So when the timer ends,it will shut off and we will have start it up again." said The Doctor. "And these take points as well?"

"Yes it does, they all do." Explained Takeo" You can have four perks, but maybe five because you are here now."

"Ok, thats good to know. So what does it do?" asked The Doctor "and do we have to drink it all?"

"I made a list just incase one of us forgot. And you only have to take a sip, but you can drink it all if you like the taste." said Richtofen handing it to The Doctor, but before he could read it, another round started. The doctor shoved it in his pocket and thought to himself, "_I'll read this during the break". _They all turned around but instead of zombies, it was a Dalek.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 "What is that thing?" asked Dempsey. They all looked confused but The Doctor didn't have time to answer as it had aimed its gun at the group.

He pushed everyone behind the wall when it fired. The shot hit the wall right behind them and exploded. They covered their heads to protect from any flying debris. They got up and peaked around the door. It was just sitting there, waiting.

"What in the hell is a Dalek and where can i get a gun like that?" asked Richtofen, more curious about the gun then anything.

"A Dalek is a squid like being," explained The Doctor, "It is in a metal casing that is bullet proof as well as a shield that can only be taken down its own gun. They survived The Great Time War. I have beaten them but it isn't easy." said the Doctor.

"You said it own gun, right?" said Dempsey, curious if his plan would work.

"Yes I did, why?" asked The Doctor, not sure what he was getting at.

Dempsey got his other gun out and showed it to everyone. "This part" he said while pointing at the top, " It looks just like that things gun Doctor. Would this work with the shield?" asked Dempsey, who was hoping he didn't sound stupid.

The Doctor, hitting his head for forgetting that it was given to Dempsey had gotten it from the box, said "Yes, it should. I remember those, the pig slaves used them." None of the others knew what he meant, but that was all he said.

"So this is what we will do," said Richtofen before they ducked as another shot hit the wall behind them. "Dempsey, shoot at it and after the shield is down, we will shoot at it until we make it through the casing and hit the thing on the inside of it"

"Won't work." said The Doctor. They all looked at him. "We have to shoot the eye stock and blind it. It will go in a frenzy, and then Richtofen," he said pointing at the german, "you run up to it and use the sonic on it."

"But it works on the vending machines, what makes you think it will work on that thing?" he asked, knowing he would feel stupid, which he know would feel abnormal being the smartest one in the group.

"Because I built it and it will work on everything but wood." said The Doctor.

"Why not wood?" asked Takeo. This didn't make any sense to him.

The Doctor was about to answer when Richtofen spoke up, saying "Okay, so Dempsey will take down the shield, we will shoot out the eye and then I will run and use this thing," he held up the sonic, "to kill it, and Doctor how will this kill it?" Just then, yet another shot flew past the group.

The Doctor replied "It will activate the self destruct in it and cause it to explode." He was hoping that is what would happen at least. With this, they all got ready to kill this thing and stop the bombardment.


End file.
